David Anderson
Name: David Anderson Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Politics, economics, history, managing track, miscellaneous club memberships; formerly hunting Appearance: David Anderson is of average height, albeit with a somewhat slim build, only totaling about 155 lbs in spite of his 5'10" height. Though not terribly muscular, lifting shots and discs and carrying them has left him at least not totally defenseless, though any muscles he's built up are not likely to be too obvious. David has medium-length hair that is extremely dark brown, bordering on black; it tends to be parted on David's right (or a viewer's left), usually pulled back slightly. His hair is rarely allowed to grow past his collar, and he is always well-groomed and usually clean-shaven. David's eyes are blue, and his eyebrows are thicker than average. His skin is white, generally untanned, and prone to burning easily when he's in direct sunlight for more than an hour or so in Minneapolis. His face, though free of freckles and bad acne, has several small pockmarks from a minor outbreak several years prior. It also frequently a few visible scratches from where a zit has been nicked while shaving. David's teeth are straight. Biography: David Anderson is the son of a lobbyist in the Minnesota State Legislature (father) and a corporate secretary (mother). His father and mother are separated, though not yet divorced; in spite of a lengthy separation, both have found it advantageous to continue the marriage for both tax and legal reasons. David primarily resides with his father, though his relationship with both parents is more civil than most. Though his family is middle class, it is decidedly on the upper end of the middle class, and as a result, David has not had any particular disadvantages in his life. He has also been fortunate in that, the separation of his parents notwithstanding, David has had no tragedies of note in his life. It should also be noted that his parents' separation was surprisingly free of the usual rancor associated with a divorce. While David's father took him hunting several times when he was younger, at the time David found the experience to be less than enjoyable. He's been only one or two times since then, and his experience with non-hunting-rifle weapons is effectively non-existent. As a result of his father's political involvement, David grew up as something of a wonk (as many of his conversations with his dad about 'What did you do at work today?' ended up involving legislative wrangling and the like). Being raised in a politically-entangled household also resulted in David quickly learning to either be seen-but-not-heard or seen-and-only-heard-when-he-has-something-useful-to-say. His father had a heavy hand, discipline-wise, and the result has been a substantial deference to authority in general. He avoided fights in school by talking and by outright avoidance of bullies whenever possible, something he mastered quite early on. When this failed, he would try and talk his way out of a situation (which quite surprisingly worked on at least one occasion). When this failed, David almost always lost the ensuing confrontation, though such incidents did prove to be slightly less frequent, and the result has been a largely non-existent disciplinary record. Academically, David's performance has landed him on the honor roll and secured acceptance into a good college. Though he hasn't been in the running for class valedictorian by a long shot, he's definitely in the top 5-10%. He has performed better in 'humanities' classes (i.e. English, History, etc.) than in math and science classes, though the difference hasn't been particularly large. His primary extracurricular involvements to date have been managing the track team for four years alongside numerous unmemorable memberships in clubs that usually result in him holding some office nobody wants. David has only had two girlfriends to date. Neither is a Senior at Bayview; one graduated last year and is currently a Freshman at the University of Chicago, while the other is currently a Senior at another area high school. Finally, it should be noted that while David does not have tons and tons of friends, those friends he has he is extremely close with and likely loyal to, to a fault. Likewise, he has generally managed to avoid making enemies. In general, he hasn't been the best fit (socially) in high school. Advantages: David should be able to form alliances that will get him through the early rounds. He will also likely lay low enough to avoid some of the early carnage, though dodging it all is naturally unlikely. When faced with a confrontation, David is at least not prone to saying what he's going to do. Disadvantages: Though not weak per se, David is not likely to be particularly strong on the endurance front. Also, depending on those he comes into contact with, he is likely to find himself guilty of 'talking the monster to death' at some point. Mr. Anderson likely has a fairly strong aversion to killing. Designated Number: Male student no. 086 --- Designated Weapon: Pool Cue Conclusion: Well, Mr. Anderson, you'd better hope you turn out to be "the One", or else I foresee a pretty short career for you on SOTF. Running and hiding is all well and good, but eventually you'll have to move. Even if you find allies, that'll only save you for so long. I don't think you have what it takes to be a winner. Too bad this is the real world, Mr. Anderson. An aversion to killing is a weakness some of your classmates won't share. The above biography is as written by Anderson. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Anderson Kills: None Killed By: Nick Reid Collected Weapons: Pool Cue (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain David, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Reflections of an Alcoholic V4: *The Outsider *Carpe Noctum Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about David Anderson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *David just never really found a voice or anything to do. He had hints of potential as a leader, but was with a group that had other kids filling that role better. A big issue with David was that his posts would often not move the story at all. He'd react, and that would be it, and if he wasn't in a situation with someone providing some momentum he'd just spin his wheels. Before his death, he gained a bit more agency, but he died right away so we didn't get to learn if it would stick. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students